Tethra's Doom
Tethra's Doom is an event released with . The Tenno must stop Councilor Vay Hek and the reforming Fomorian Fleet from dominating the system. The event began on Wednesday, March 5, 2014, and ended at 12 PM EDT on Wednesday, March 12, 2014. What Players Needed To Do *You will receive reusable blueprints for the Tethra Cipher and the Tethra Shield Cipher from The Lotus. This will be your key to the new Grineer Shipyards. *Collect Tethra Data Fragments by playing the Tethra's Doom Interception mission on Earth. Two fragments are granted per successful mission, regardless of how long you stay. *The''' Tethra Cipher''' requires 3''' Tethra Data Fragments, along with '''1,000 Polymer Bundles, and 1''' minute to craft (5 platinum rush build). *The Tethra Shield Cipher''' requires 6''' Tethra Data Fragments, along with '''1,000 Alloy Plates, and 1''' minute to craft (5 platinum rush build). *Use your Cipher by either clicking the event operation in the screen after logging in, or through your keys menu, to access the Grineer Shipyards and '''Hijack the Fomorian Core. *In both Hijack Missions, you must find a Fomorian Core and activate the control panel to release it. Once released, the core will draw energy from your shields as it moves to the exit. The core will become unstable and its health will begin to degrade as it moves, with any damage it receives hastening its destruction. If the core runs out of health before it reaches its destination it will rupture, failing the mission. **In the Tethra Shield Hijack, the conditions are the same as before, but with stronger opponents. In addition, there are three locked gates on the way which players must hack to open, as well as mines placed on the track that can severely damage the core, so players must be vigilant. Notes And Tips General Tips *Here are some ways to counteract the shield drain of the cores. **Use a Warframe with high shields and/or high shield recharge rate, to withstand more damage while next to the core as enemies fire upon it. will also allow for quick shield recovery. **Using 's Shield Polarize can allow your team to indefinitely stay under core, quickening completion time, reducing core damage, and allowing for a higher score. **Alternatively, 's can be used to replenish shields. The core will still sap shields through Blessing however. ** 's provides extra protection from enemies as the core only siphons shields. *Bombards or Napalms may spawn on higher ledges out of your view, causing a large amount of long range bombardments from these enemies. Counter this by using Loki's with a build focused on maximum range. *Avoid setting off alarms as more enemies will further increase the difficulty of the mission. *Staying away from the core for too long will cause the Grineer to regain control of the tram and it will turn red and begin to travel back. * 's Shadows Of The Dead and 's can help draw fire away from the core, while or can create decoys to divert the Grineer away from the Fomorian power core. * A with a build focused on range can create a line of s as the core moves along, protecting it from enemy fire as well as slowing down any Grineer chasing after it. Note that the AoE blasts of Bombards and Napalms go through the globe and will still hit the Core. *After you release the core from the starting of the tram, you can slide jump onto the core and stand on it while it moves. Standing on it still allows the core to move. Second Stage (Fomorian Shield Cores) *In contrast to the first stage you'll now need to hack consoles to open the doors in each room. Have someone go ahead to unlock any doors in your path. Warframes with mobility-boosting powers (such as or ) are recommended for this task. *Keep your eye out for mines suspended above the track. Shoot them down before the core reaches them. What You Should Know *Once you have successfully completed your mission, the Cipher will be consumed. To replay the Mission, craft a new Cipher using your Blueprint and the necessary resources. *As with all events, view your current highest score by clicking the bar on the top left of the main lobby screen. Scoring Upon completing each mission, you will be scored as follows: *Individual Scoring: **'Power Core: '''The core health remaining is your score, divided by 10 (i.e. 5430 points of health remaining would equal 543 points). **'Shield Core:' Similarly, the remaining core health is divided by 10, then multiplied by 3 (i.e. 2440 points of health remaining would equal 732 points). *Clan Scoring - Clan scores will be determined by the sum of each participant's best score. ''(How many participants?) Rewards Rewards will be handed out later in the evening after the end of the event, at 12 PM EDT on Wednesday, March 12. You do NOT need to do the second stage to obtain the rewards from the first one. First Stage (Fomorian Power Cores) Individual Rewards *'Tier 1': Complete mission with between 1 and 249 points and you will receive an Event Badge and a 3-Day Affinity Booster *'Tier 2': Complete mission with between 250 and 499 points and you will receive the Tier 1 rewards and the following four Mods: *'Tier 3': Complete mission with 500 points or more and you will receive the including the Tier 1 and 2 rewards. Clan Rewards *A Gold, Silver and Bronze Clan Statue will be distributed to the top three Clans in each Clan Tier. Second Stage (Fomorian Shield Cores) Individual Rewards *Complete mission with 1,000 points or more and you will receive a Quantum Badge (a brand new type of badge that uses particles) as well as all three reward tiers from the first stage. https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/189811-pc-event-tethras-doom/ Results According to the leaderboard posted at DE-forum #24914 Judicators Deadly Squad #24887 Tenn Os #24860 Iron Death Squad #24770 Dark Uprising Ghosts #24761 Hands of a Killer #24758 hattori #24708 Fifty Shades Of ForeFace #24607 KHIMAIRA #24311 Galactic Super Squad Turbo Space Tokusentai Elite Megaforce Champions from Space Australia #22661 l Soviet Union I #74493 KG KrankeGamer #74472 INVICTUS #74002 Latexbruderschaft #73025 Coup de Grace #53706 Boundless #53360 CLAN MUORO #51225 DeathLegacy #47331 Deus Divinus #47199 Forsaken Gaming Society #44275 Assassin Shadows #233902 WARBREED #206287 Host of Orion #200264 KanibalS ResisT #164880 Armada Latina #159990 Spacebattler Tenno #142231 Quantum Entanglement #106824 Unigen #105364 Dark Oracle #99467 Snowy Owls #97337 Beyond Midnight Evolution #485285 Eingreiftrupp #466371 Sword of The Stars #408139 FLOW #351654 TennoAlliance #282549 Quasars #272114 Risen #267851 N E X U S #255139 The Eternal Empire #234146 The Celestial Shogunate #228053 Domo arigato MrTENNO #1501412 Warbros Number One #1329306 Crescent Moon #1015080 WFJ IGA #956926 Test Clan Please Ignore #867763 Soy Sauce Union #748615 Lone Rangers #743187 Uniframe #708502 AsurO Fire #646664 Gryphus Tech #598260 WiK #24884 Diggity Dunks #24442 BHE 3AKOHA #22883 The Elite Assassins #20981 Shadow Fenrirs #19805 NETWORK #19648 Omega Faction #19422 MARQUIS #18652 I Fux Wit That #17493 Iron Demons #17476 Order of Ouroboros #71258 BlackRhinos #58316 RFKT #53541 restricted squad #51843 Galaxy Warlords #46198 Partner #42934 BGS #42460 FYC #39863 I #39053 1800 GAMING #38857 Prime Masters #158047 RIPS of the Lotus #111941 NeoGAF #106807 Bloodshed Crusaders #62939 FMGJ #61244 Skavengerz Clan #60529 SNF #59944 TennoBR #59568 Noobs #59295 Shogun #56101 tropa estrelares #277310 Team Ninja #273194 LOCO #134970 warframe JP PS4 #119840 WARFRAME BR #114425 Espada #107909 Sinestral #101493 DarkAura #100475 Yoshimitsu Pride #96553 Clan Urdnot #95420 Echo #639919 Destroy All Monsters #543454 OMNI #502539 Vampires #370609 Wanksters #235508 ShUn #158161 WarFrame Paladins #150673 The Ten #144391 Hashtag #128778 Apex #116633 Honey Badger Trivia *According to Irish Mythology, Tethra was a Fomorian king, strengthening this event's connections to Operation Sling-Stone. Tethra was also the name of a Fomorian ship stationed at Venus. *Frohd Bek briefly alluded to this event during Ties That Bind, as he pleads Darvo to stay with the Corpus. **This event was even foreshadowed after the Sling-Stone Event, as Alad V dispatched scouts to Pluto in response to rumors of surviving Fomorian-class ships. *Much like The Gradivus Dilemma, resource drops in the Grineer Shipyards used the Void's drop table (Alloy Plates, Gallium, Rubedo and Control Modules). *Towards the end of Devstream 24, the video feed was "intercepted" by Vay Hek to announce Stage 2 of the event. Amusingly enough, much of Hek's boasts reflected players' opinions of Stage 1 being "too easy". Media Tethra Transmission - Vay Hek Warframe Tethra Doom Event A play in Warframe Tethra's Doom A play in Warframe Tethra's Shield GamesWise Warframe Operations - Tethra's Doom Warframe First Look w Gorgon Wraith & Tethra's Doom Rewards __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Operación: La perdición de Tethra Category:Grineer Category:Event Category:Update 12 Category:Lore